


On the Last Wings of Mankind

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Series: Find Your Way [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mentions of other Media, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partially Blind Character, Slightly-Abled Character, Some Chapters will contain Songs, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You woke up one day in the Attack on Titan universe. Your siblings are missing, You're in the Survey Corps, and you've been given a gag order. But, hey.... Who you gonna blabber to? It's not like you ever speak to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting from the bottom

You sat alone at your table, poking at your food rather than eating it. The echoing chatter of the people around you filled the mess hall. They seemed pretty engaged with their conversations and most likely had known each other from their years in the training regiments...

 **You,** on the other hand only joined the scouting regiment a few weeks ago. Most assumed it was because you had the skills, you were rumored to be a natural at using the 3-Directional Maneuvering Gear (Despite not having much training) and were apparently a skilled fighter. Still, you were a bit odd to the others... You only ever spoke to the Higher-Ups, You never removed your hood, and no one really knew your name...

A part of you was relieved by this, though. It was probably best if you kept yourself at a distance from everyone, even if you hated it.

Seeing no reason to stay, you left the mess hall and began the long trek back to your room.

Unbeknownst to you, a curious blond boy was watching you. Something about you had always intrigued Armin. He wasn’t sure what it was, but you seemed like an interesting person. Talking to you probably wouldn’t be an easy task, however, considering you never really answer people when they speak to you.

 _‘Are they shy? Or can they not speak at all?’_   He pondered in this thoughts.

“Hey, Armin… You still in there?” a familiar voice entered his ears. The blond turned to face his friend.

“Err, yeah. I’m here, Eren.”

“You were spacing out again.” The brunet noted, slightly annoyed.

“Sorry. It’s just, that one person. They’re… Mysterious.”

“They’re weird,” Connie jumped into the conversation, “They never take their cloak off, refuse to speak, and I never see them go to any of the dorms!”

“Guys… They left their food.” Sasha stated with a hint of excitement. The entire table glared at her, grimaces of annoyance. The girl slouched, grumbling about being hungry.

“Why are you guys talking about them anyways?” Jean neighed.

“They’re just, Interesting,” Armin explained, “They hardly have to speak to get anything done, compared to the rest of us.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mikasa growled.

“N-nothing! I just meant that they’re able to handle things without assistance, no more, no less!”

“Well, I once heard they got into a fistfight with the corporal.” Reiner said in a smug way.

“Really?” The group murmured in disbelief.

“Apparently the Commander saw the whole ordeal and asked them to join the scouts.”

“You shouldn’t believe rumors, Reiner.” Christa defended.

“They probably just don’t want to be around us,” Ymir blurted out, “Can’t really blame ‘em, though. I wouldn’t really want to be around you’s lot either if I suddenly had to join a new regiment.”

“Ymir’s got a point…” Bertholdt sighed, “If I had joined a regiment where I didn’t know anyone, I’d keep a bit of distance, too.” The chatter died down. After sometime, everyone agreed that they probably should start heading back to their dorms.

“Hey, I’m going to go to the library before I head back.” Armin informed his friends.

“Alright, just don’t fall asleep in there like last time.” Eren replied. The blond nodded and began walking in the direction of the library. When he finally got to the room he headed in the direction of the shelf that held the book he had been reading over the last week. However, the blond soon discovered that it wasn’t in its usual spot.

‘ _Strange… Someone else must’ve taken it earlier.’_ He thought to himself. He then noticed a light source coming from the lounging area of the library. He approached the light, which he later discovered was emitting from a candle.

You were sitting on one of the couches, reading the book Armin had been. You were pretty immersed, and probably unaware of Armin’s presence in the room. That is until he let out a small, audible gasp.

You head immediately shot in his direction. You still had your hood over your face, but it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that you were staring at him. You blew out the candle, disappearing into the darkness of the hallways before the blond could even blink.

Armin looked around, but you we’re long gone by that point. He noticed you’d left the book open where you had been reading. The blond marked the page you had been on and put the book back in its usual spot. Then, he left towards the boy’s dormitory.

_‘Who is that person?’_


	2. Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I had the WOOORST writers block for this series but I'm back now an hopefully will post more chapters before summer ends now that i have some writing ideas! Here's the chapter:

Armin had trouble sleeping that night, the encounter he had in the library seemed to occupy his thoughts. He had noticed that sometimes he would open to a page he had read earlier when he looked through that book, but he assumed that he had accidentally marked those page. Not to mention that you rarely were seen aside from meals and chores, no one even knows what your name is!

_'Why do they distance themself?'_ Knowing that it probably won't do much to think about it, the blond turned over into his sheets, trying his best to fall asleep.

* * *

"..min? Armin, wake up!" The boy groaned, trying to pull himself up. He looked up, Eren looming above him. The brunet handed the boy a loaf of bread.

"You slept through breakfast..." He informed, "Also the Commander gave us the day off because of some business or something." Armin tried his best to process the new information, as he still felt exhausted. The blond bit into the loaf, savoring the flavor.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep." He groaned with a full mouth, laying back into his sheets. Eren left the room, letting his friend rest.

_'He probably stayed in the library after midnight again.'_ He thought. The brunet then proceeded to walk down the hall, exiting the building. Eren looked around outdoors.

_'It's a pretty nice day today.'_ The brunet noted, _'I think I'll take a walk in the forest.'_ And with that the boy entered the wooded area.

Eren wandered through the forest, keeping track of where he'd been but for the most part walking aimlessly. The brunet looked around, taking in the beautiful scenery of the forest and losing himself in the overall atmosphere. It was a nice change of pace considering what he and his comrades had been through a few weeks back. He still got stressed over what had happened at times.

_'Don't think about that now,'_ He told himself, _'Just try to relax for a few hours. who knows when we'll get another... Huh?'_

A distant and unfamiliar sound suddenly entered the boy's ears. Eren wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it sounded similar to that of a flute. The brunet listened to the music for a few minutes, feeling slightly mesmerized as he began straying closer to where it was emitting from. After a short walk, he found the source of the music. 'The... Cloaked person?' Eren watched from a short distance away as you played a round-ish looking instrument. An odd animal, which to Eren looked like something you would get if you crossed a squirrel and a snake, was happily running in circles near you. The boy wasn't quite sure how to comprehend what he was looking at, but the site gave him an inexplicable feeling of amusement; And he found himself unable to stir his eyes away.

"ACHOO!" The brunet suddenly sneezed. Eren froze, staring at you. You stared back at him (or at least you did from what he could tell). Then you ran deeper into the forest, the small creature trailing behind you, until you where out of Eren's line of vision.

"Hey, Wait!" the brunet shouted as he attempted to follow you. But you were already long gone by that point. Eren stood in udder bewilderment by your speed, He wasn't sure if Mikasa could even run that fast. The brunet sighed in defeat.

"Um, I'm not sure if you can hear me where you are," he yelled, "But, your really good at playing... Whatever that instrument was!" Eren than turned around and began walking back towards headquarters, not being very interested in staying outside.

You watched the boy leave from the distance, amused that he didn't chase after you. You almost felt like following him, but decided against it. Eren looked back one more time, but couldn't see you.

'I wonder if they're nice...' He thought before continuing his way out of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next few chapters will be the Cadet's First up-close encounters with you (Or the Cloak Person, as you've been nicknamed by them.)  
> I also understand that you may be confused about exactly when this takes place, but that's for a later conversation in the series.


	3. Ymir and Christa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't lie, we all ship them...

"Ymir, why are we walking in the woods again? Christa asked as she climbed over a fallen log.

"Because I'm bored," the brunette spat out, "We have the entire day off and nothing to do with it. Besides, the nearest town is... Who am I kidding? There isn't a nearest town!" Ymir continued to make her way through the overgrowth. Everyone was doing some activity today, be it indoor or outdoor; and she didn't feel like sleeping. Though, admittedly she enjoyed spending some time alone with Christa.

"Ymir, I found something!" the short girl exclaimed. The brunette looked over to the blonde, quickly noticing a small furry creature in her arms.

"What the heck is that thing?"

"I'm not sure... But it's friendly, and kind of cute." The rodent-like animal proceeded to climb around the blonde, eventually settling itself atop her head.

"It seems tamed," Ymir noted, "Almost like it's someones' pet. I wonder who owns it?" The sound of whistling suddenly entered the duo's ears. The small animal jumped off Christa's head and scampered in the direction the sound emitted from. The two girls looked at the area more distance from where they were, noticing someone picking something up before walking away.

"Was that the cloaked person?" Christa questioned.

"Maybe... Or maybe it was a ghost!" Ymir exclaimed as she gave the blonde a gentle shove. The short girl yelped at the contact, before turning around and shoving the brunette back.l

"That wasn't funny, Ymir!" She pouted.

"It was kind of funny," The taller chrokled, "From where I was standing, anyways." The two then began walking back in the direction they had come from.

You watched the entire scene unfold from behind a tree. Smiling to yourself and letting out a soft chuckle.

 _'They're such dorks around each other.'_ You thought before continuing after your pet, who seemed to have run off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, I'm sorry. if it's any compensation the next one will Hopefully be a little longer.  
> Up next is Reiner and Bertholdt! because I feel like doing some of these in pairs.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing on this site and first long-going fic as well. I'd appreciate feedback from people reading this.


End file.
